the_beginners_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Mobius
Mobius (or Mobius Trip) is the thirteenth chapter of The Beginner's Guide. A Möbius space is a mathematical concept of a two-dimensional space that appears to be three-dimensional. As a concept and as a word and sounding "cool", it has also been used in many unrelated pop-culture cases. In the context of this level, it might be a reference to the fact that the level loops in of itself repeatedly, without ending. Description Level This level begins with message saying the player needs to close their eyes in order to play it properly. Mobius is a spaceship that is about to crash against a structure representing a door. The impact will occur in about 20 seconds; if the player does not complete the level before this, it automatically restarts. The player must go down and use an elevator to the upper part of the ship, where they need to talk to one of the crew members (standing next to a lamppost), confessing one of their weaknesses. Narration (If the player doesn't beat the level after a few tries) You should probably open your eyes if you haven't already, it's pretty much impossible to solve otherwise. And there is a solution, by the way. (If the player still doesn't beat the level after a few more tries) Alright, let me explain how you're supposed to do this. On either side of the room are elevators which go up to an upper level. You have to go up, walk over to the person who's standing there, and then select dialogue option number 2. (See Dialogue Section) Like I said, I was getting concerned. First off, he's never been this explicit in his work about exactly what he's thinking. So where's that coming from? But then even weirder, his work has potentially stopped being an outlet for him. Not like he's having trouble iterating on ideas, but he literally just can't think of new ideas any more. And in person he was being a lot more distant than usual, you know how sometimes a person will just deflect anything that you say in order to keep themselves disconnected all the time? It was that kind of thing. Here was the point in my relationship with Coda where I really started to wonder if he needed my help in some way. His games are going to get more desperate from here on out. After this game it's almost 6 months before he finishes something new. Dialogue (From In-Game Files) Truth Most of the dialogue is missing, however if you want to access it yourself, go into Steam, right click "The Beginner's Guide", then select "Properties". Then go to "Local Files" and click "Browse Local Files". After that, go to "beginnersguide" (If you're English) and then "trees". Finally, selecting any file under the name of "mobius..." is the dialogue for this section. Player (Options don't matter) # HELP! I'm blind! # I can't see anything! # What's going on?? # Please, someone talk to me! # Please, tell me how to solve this. # Please don't let this be forever. Walkthrough (no commentary)